The tears of time
by Fillynes
Summary: Rebecca runs from a past she cannot ignore into a future into a future she can't escape. (This is an OC fanfiction, like seriously almost all the characters are OCs. The genres are Drama, Familly, Supernatural, sadness, some romance and a hint of comedy... I can't fit that in just 2 boxes! Reviews and feedback appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

In the N-field

I had been running for a while. I had no way of keeping track of the time as I zipped in and out of different sections of the N-field purposefully avoiding father's realm. My yellow dress was in tatters and my purple hair had fallen out of my usual high pigtails. I re-tied my black sleeved shawl and took a sharp turn into a new section. I recognised some of the places I was passing. Melody and I had been in here when we were little. I shot round a bend and past a way point I knew. To my right was the way to the safe house. I sped up and jumped into the dark void. I ran along the dimly lit path and jumped over the mounds in my way. I could just see the small outline of the shack and I dove in past the curtain doors and hit a button on the wall leading down to the safe house. It was cramped and dark in here. There was a supply of candles and blankets under a small wooden bed with a dolls box on top of it. The bed had red covers and the box wasn't like the boxes father made. This box was just a plain wooden box made out of a soft wood. The insides of the box weren't lined with usual silk like material but instead but a harder leathery lining. There wasn't much else bar a sparsely packed bookshelf and a chair by the bed. I didn't really like it here but it would take an awful lot for someone to find us here… only we knew about it and there were many more houses like this along the way. I lit a candle, pulled myself onto the bed, lay in the box and closed the lid without doing up the clasps in case I needed to escape fast.

"I am safe" I said quietly, "She can't get in, she won't find me." I closed my eyes. I allowed myself to drift into my thoughts. So I could remind myself of how I got into this mess.

And why I was still fighting.

Memory

I'd grown up on the Rozen estate. My father liked to make dolls, LOTS of dolls. As a young girl I got to play with them all for a week before father hid them away, which also meant I got to name them (I thought that was the best part). I loved them all so I tried to give them good names. But… playtime had to stop when father got angry… or when the dolls got mad.

One of these days happened when I was six. I was playing by myself in the large main room next to fathers study. My sisters where at university studying and father was working in his study as usual. I could hear muffled shouts through the doors… the sound of something porcelain breaking, the ripping of material, a splash of water and the bang of windows. I sat in the main room holding fathers latest creation. A beautiful doll with long chestnut hair kept up in buns with teal ribbons. She had a teal pleated hoop skirt, attached to a blue corset style bodice with a blue lace shirt underneath. I had named her Miki after the character in a Japanese book mother had brought home for me. I couldn't read it but my governess had helped me translate it (she used to live in Japan before becoming a governess for Alice when mother met her abroad). As I started running the story through in my mind I lay back on the large rug I'd been sat on in the large sitting room. I can still remember all the words by heart even today. The story is about a beautiful princess with long chestnut hair. She lived in a castle with her father and sisters like me! Her mother was often abroad as her family lived in far off lands. As her sisters and father grew busy with their work little Miki became lonely and sad.

My thoughts where interrupted by father bursting through the door in to the main room, his eyes red and blood-shot as if he'd been crying. He was breathing heavily and was stumbling instead of walking; his head slightly hung low not looking at me. I trembled. I was so, so scared.

"Father?" I said quietly.

His head suddenly shot up to look at me. He staggered towards me, knelt with me and wrapped his arms round my neck.

"I'm sorry my little flower." He held me close as he repeated "I'm so, so sorry"

I let my doll drop to the floor as I held onto his arms. He picked me up and walked us out into the hallway towards my bedroom. We played games and read stories until bedtime- it was the most fun I'd had with him in a long time.

But I saw it. I saw _her_ in his study. Another one of fathers dolls. She had long auburn hair that went down to her waist tied back in a black ribbon. Her strait hem of her grey-blue dress had been ripped in several places causing some of her porcelain legs and ball joints to be exposed. She was… staring at me angrily with large orange eyes… not like fathers other works who all had lovely expressions. The worst part was… she had a knife in my hand which was starting to be raised up towards me. She had been pinned to the wall with several of Fathers doll making tools, knifes and a pair of scissors.

I will never forget that image. One of my father's beautiful creations that I had only been shown in the light of love… now torn and raising a weapon at me…

Even so the time came where father gave me the chance to play with her and name her… I was sat in one of the smaller upper rooms of the house. It had burgundy walls with plush dark red carpets and matching seats. While the room wasn't very large it was big enough for me to play with the dolls by myself in. I looked over to the white door at the far end of the room. I went in and pulled out a small lilac table with a pink frilly table cloth on it. The tea set was in a box next to it which I also pulled out. I normally had tea parties with the dolls or my sisters if they were home. They never seemed to be home nowadays… I pulled out two chairs and placed them in the centre of the room either side of the table. I picked out the dainty china tea set and sat on a chair waiting. Time ticked on and father wasn't here yet. I started to wonder if he had gone off in a big boat like mother, Alice and Elsa had. Mother worked overseas and my sisters go to university in England. I rolled onto my lay my head in my arms on the table. I stayed like that for a while silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I heard laughing outside the window. Father didn't like me playing with the local children because I was ill. I had a very weak heart like my sisters and mother. They had to take funny pills everyday so they could go away but because I was only six at this point my doctor didn't want me to take the pills. He was a good man, one of the few in our village. The adults in the towns and villages aren't very nice to father. They call him a devil or a warlock because he can make living dolls. They weren't actually living but they did move. They were able to walk in any direction for as long as they had energy from winding up the key in their back. Because of this the adults were afraid of him. The doctor as a man of science found them extraordinary so he was good to father.

I wiped my tears from my cheeks and sniffled. I hated being alone. Just as another wave of tears was about to start father walked in and placed a box next to the door. He walked to me and wrapped his arms round me.

"I'm sorry I'm late my little flower" Father still had his work smock on and was holding something in his hand. He released me from his embrace and pulled the box next to the table. He slowly opened it revealing the doll from before sleeping inside it. Father had fixed her dress. It had the blue-grey bodice with black ribbons as before but now the hem was black and pleated. Father had taken away her knife as well.

"I have a surprise for you my dear" he said gently as he handed me a small gold key. "As you give her a name wind up the spring at the back"

I thought for a little while before placing the key on the pin in her back. I started winding and quietly called her,

"Jana" it meant 'gift from God' or 'God is gracious'. This might sound ironic considering not forty eight hours ago she looked as though she was threatening me but I mostly used it because it sounded pretty. Father's eyes were glued to the doll as she started to glow and float up from my hands. In a show of pink light that looked like ribbons floating around the doll her joints started to move and flex in a spectral dance. I stared in wonder as the doll that had scared me so much became a thing of beauty. She started to float down back to me and slowly opened her now honey coloured eyes. She looked around first to father, then she looked across the room as if she was inspecting it and then up to me. Father was sat wringing his hands as me and the doll looked at each other.

Just looking.

She broke eye contact to curtsy to me. She placed a hand where her heart should be and said

"Mistress, you have named me Jana." Her voice rang with heavy mid alto tones that made her sound strong and wise. While she spoke nicely there was a purpose and authority in her voice. "As father has commanded I will play with you and be you're companion. If you wish me to be." My eyes welled up and I threw my arms around the small dolls frame.

"Please" I whispered quietly. She seemed uncomfortable with me hugging her as she tried to pry herself out of my arms.

"What shall we play?" The doll said calmly seemingly ignoring my sudden gush of emotion.

I wiped my tears away on my dress sleeve and asked if she wanted to have a tea party. I even suggested I could bring out some of the other dolls. I turned to father and asked

"Can Miki and Luna come and play?"

I father looked from Jana to me and then back to Jana considering his answer carefully. He then smiled and walked out the room.

"Father you didn't answer her-"

"It's ok Jana" I said to the small doll

"But-"

"While I'm grateful you said that he does this a lot." I continued "He'll either be back soon or he's off to do some work…"

There was a moment of silence between us.

"Shall we go make some tea?" I said looking at her smiling.

"S-sure" Jana said still processing what had happened.

I held her hand and grabbed the tea pot off the table. We walked down the big corridor towards the kitchen and asked the cook for some tea. She knew how to make it so I could drink it and enjoy it. Mother liked it strong, Alice preferred it milky and Elsa preferred fruit tea. I liked it sweet and milky. Me and Jana walked back down the corridor to the tea room, I held the hot tea pot in my hands. Jana opened the door for me and stopped in surprise. Sat on two extra chairs were two dolls. One was Miki and the other was one of father's older dolls. She had long light blue hair that faded to dark blue at the ends pulled back in a high pony tied up with a black bow, her fringe sweeping across her face. Her hair was waist length, a periwinkle almost shy shade of blue that faded to a more dramatic indigo, that flowed past her shoulders like a moonlit waterfall. Her dress had a black princess bodice which created a heart shape around the top of her chest and dark blue sheer material along the top covering her shoulders and making up her sleeves. The skirt was an ankle length dark blue and silver bustle skirt that gathered up at the right side of her dress. Where the material was gathered there was a crescent moon pin, thus the reason I had called her Luna. Father had also left two golden keys in the middle of the table. I put down the scolding hot tea pot on the side of the table and picked up the keys. They had labels attached stating which dolls they were for. Jana sat on the chair between Luna and Miki and I slowly wound them both up. Miki and Luna floated up in the same way Jana had. The light show was just as spectacular the second time as the first. They both landed sat back down in their seats. Miki yawned and stretched out her arms and legs, Luna rubbed her eyes and said in a floaty, breathy and gentle high pitched voice

"Is it tea time?" she looked to Jana and then to me before looking at the tea set laid out on the table.

"I hope so" Miki's voice chimed in a light mid-range voice. She yawned again and adjusted her hair ribbons.

"If you two would be more courteous towards our master then you may have been woken up earlier"

"Oh come on Jana we just got here! Anyway our master hasn't arrived yet" Miki slumped in her chair and closed her eyes.

"And who might you be young one?" Luna said looking at me with her two-toned blue eyes.

"My names Rebecca Rozen" I said in the rehearsed way my governess had taught me. Miki opened up her green and brown eyes in a start.

"YOU'RE Rebecca?!"

"Miki, how did you NOT know this was Rebecca" Jana said starting to sound annoyed "She's been the only one to have played with you since father created you! Same for you Luna!"

"I only didn't recognise her because I've been locked away in my box for so long" Luna defended herself well

"Same" Miki chipped in

"You have no excuse!" Jana shouted "She was playing with you TWO DAYS ago!"

I watched the argument between the three very different characters unfold and began to laugh a little. I had missed being surrounded by people like this…

I hoped this would stay like this forever…

In the N-field

The clanks of someone's shoes reverberated around the room disrupting my thoughts. A long time had passed since I had entered the box. I could see the candle out the open clasps of the box, it was all but melted. Someone stood in front of the box their back to the bed. I held my breath so they didn't hear me breathing. A weapon glinted in the remaining light of the candle.

"Rebecca?" they said quietly "She's not following you any more, Jana went back to fathers house." It was Luna's voice, she turned slightly and her crescent moon pin glistened in the orange candle light. I pushed the box open a little.

"How did you find me?" Luna turned to face me and wrapped her arms round me

"I was Melody's protector just as Jana and Miki were yours. She showed me where this was in case I ever needed to find her."

"I'm glad… but she wasn't really supposed to tell anyone, I told her so"

"She worried about it a lot, especially after… Jana… you know… but I didn't tell anyone else I swear. Only me you and Melody know."

We heard voices shouting outside the hut above. The one thing me and Melody never did was soundproof the rooms, which I was now seriously regretting.

"Jana there's no-one here! Why are we still searching?" I heard Kiera call. Kiera was another doll I had played with as a child. Her short, choppy blonde hair and large grey eyes were complimented by her pastel green knee length bubble skirt dress. We could hear the clicking of her green ankle boot heels as she walked around outside.

"Kiera I saw her go this way, just keep looking!" Jana called angrily. Kiera walked into the shack above the safe house muttering to herself. Her heels kept getting caught in the floorboards and this just got her more adjitated.

"Oi! I think I've found something!" We heard someone else call but they were too distant to hear them…

What are we going to do?


	2. Chapter 2- What was- Adrien

Chapter 2—What was- Adrien

Memory

I met Rebecca when I was about eight. Our families shared a doctor because we both had a deathly illness. The doctor didn't know what it was but he knew it would be the cause of our deaths. Turns out all the women in the Rozen family had it. Rozen himself seemed to be immune somehow.

My mother received a letter from the doctor saying he had to stay at the Rozen estate because one of the girls- I believe her name was Elsa- condition had worsened rather quickly and she had to be bed bound. He suggested I come visit so he could do an analysis of my condition. Mother sent me out immediately. She gave me a satchel with a lunch in it for me and the doctor. My older brother gave me a knife (he was rather protective of me but had to stay and work with dad that day) and told me to be safe. The estate was in a forested area outside of the other side of the town. I walked with a friend to the outer edges of town and then took a path till I could see the forest. I had never been to the Rozen estate so I ended up getting lost. I wondered into the woods and got couldn't find my way out. I ended up crouching by a tree in tears. I don't know how long I stayed like that. Eventually I felt someone tug on my sleeve. I fell back and pulled the knife my brother gave me out of my pocket. In front of me was a small girl about my age in a white creased dress and two bunches of thick brown hair on either side of her head. She crouched next to me and looked at me curiously.

"I've never seen you before" she said in a charming well-spoken way

"And I aint never seen you…" I said cautiously

"heehee" she giggled "You speak funny"

"There aint nothing wrong with how I speak!" I realised she wasn't a threat and lowered my knife

"Are you from the town?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"What's it like?" She leaned in a little closer hanging on every word I said… and of course I replied with

"Towny…"

"Fascinating" she said in a genuine mix of amazed and curious

"You've never been to town?"

"Only once in a coach ride. Mother took me to the peer so we could bring Alice and Elsa home"

"You know the Rozen sisters?"

"Of course I do! I'm a daughter of Rozen too!" I looked at her shocked. I shouldn't have been really, who else would be wandering round the woods by the Rozen estate?!

"can… can you take me to the Rozen house? I'm…" I paused too embarrassed to admit I was lost. She grabbed my hand, pulled me up and ran "hey, I'm not in a rush!"

"Keep your knife out!" she shouted running and jumping over logs. She swerved suddenly avoiding something tall, black and white. We eventually managed to get out of the woods. A man shouted something out a window. The girl stopped running, she was exhausted and so was I. She turned suddenly to look into the forest. Stood in the shadows with a terrifying grin was a tall white rabbit man in a black suit. I just stared at us and smiled that awful smile. There was a loud bang and he disappeared.

We entered the house and sat in one of the chairs by the front door. The small girl was huffing and puffing a lot grasping her chest. I was also breathing heavily but she seemed to be in real pain. The doctor ran down and held the girls hand. He spoke in a calm voice and as he asked her some questions. A tall girl in a blue and white dress with neat light strawberry blonde hair tucked under a bonnet ran down a set of stairs with a vile of pills. She handed one to the doctor as some maids all ran round us with water and cold compresses. One, a tall slender woman with black rabbit ears and very dark skin, ran behind me and handed me a cold compress and a glass of strange coloured liquid.

"Don't worry" she whispered to me "it contains a medicine which will calm you heart rate and aid breathing. They're giving one to Miss Rozen as well." The doctor was handed a glass with liquid of the same colour in it. The tall girl that ran down the stairs looked to the doctor and then to me. She walked towards me, took my hand and walked me into a different room. It was a large open room with a door at the back.

"This is the living room, that's Fathers work shop. Don't go in there. Stay here, the doctor will be here soon" She left the room and gave me a cold look before she closed the door behind her.

In the N-field

I ran around Father's house looking for Rebecca holding onto my ring in my hand tightly so I didn't drop it. The cool band of engraved gold was the only assurance I had Rebecca might be alive… I managed to find the front room. Memories flooded back as I remembered when Alice had brought me in here on my first visit. I drew my sword before running head first into Fathers work shop. I burst in to find Laplace's demon coddling a new creation as she slept peacefully. I saw some of the Melody series stood in an attack position outside the room being blocked by Jana. I looked over to the one called Hinaichigo and held back all my emotions as memories of me Melody and Rebecca came flooding back to me. Laplace turned to me with an awful grin on his face.

"My dear Adrien! I was wondering when you would appear, have you met Lolli?" He said stroking the long blonde hair on the dolls head "She's fathers wonderful new-" suddenly white rose vines encircled him. He casually looked over to a mirror on the wall.

"Kirakishou my dear, that really isn't very nice"

"Let go of her" she said angrily… it was no use, he easily destroyed them and vanished. I hadn't even had a chance to attack him! I punched the wall

"Damn! I was so close!" I could feel tears sting my eyes again, how could I save Rebecca or protect melody if I can't even beat one blasted rabbit!

"Excuse me!" Jana shouted as she tried to land a punch on me. I dodged out the way and held my sword to block another attack, this time with her knife "you still have a fight to win!" She tried a low kick to knock me over. I managed to back flip out of her range but I hit my head on a workbench.

"Damn these things hurt"

"I thought Rebecca and I had gotten you out of your bad language habits" she said almost smugly as she walked over and grabbed the material of my shirt collar, pulling me up so our faces were a hairs breath apart. "Honestly I don't know what that girl saw in you. The only one of the Rozen girls to marry and she chose the gardener's apprentice! She could have at least waited to-" I can't stand the sound of her voice anymore. I pulled my head back and head-butted her sending her backwards. I looked over to Hinaichigo and the others. They were all stunned, they probably didn't even know other dolls existed outside their series and now they have two dolls they have never met yelling and fighting in front of them. Images of melody flashed through my head. The memories were faded. I struggled to remember much about her apart from… _that _time… I held back the tears and went to attack Jana again, before I could a brilliant flash of Alice blue light blinded both me and Jana. As the light faded I could make out Alice's slender form coming from the light. Her game had finished centuries ago so I wasn't too surprised to see her finished doll. The light disappeared and she dusted herself off. Her strawberry blonde ringlets were longer than I remembered. Her long fishtail plait now reached nearly to her thighs and her once blue and white dress had greyed and faded a bit. She looked over to Jana with a familiar cold stare. Jana looked up still dazed and then froze in fear. We both know how powerful Alice was being the Eldest. Jana ran for the door but was encased in celeste blue ice.

"She's such a nuisance" Alice muttered quietly "that won't hold her for long. I suggest you all leave and find somewhere safe…" She looked over at the body of a human girl in the corner. She calmly walked over and inspected the girls face, hair and finally her hands. "Hinaichigo" the small blonde doll looked over and tried to speak. I expect she was too scared to. One of the other dolls, one dressed in purple stood in front of her in a defensive position. "It's ok Rosekristall, I'm not going to attack anyone else" Slowly the purple one relaxed. Hinaichigo walked forward slowly but held onto 'Rosekristalls' hand. "Did you know her?" Hina nodded "Was she a medium?" Hina shook her head.

"She was a friend of Hina's… when the Alice game finished-" The purple doll was interrupted with Alice's laughter

"She still thinks she's Alice! Adrien I thought you told Melody-" She stopped looking over at me. We both stared at each other. Alice started to cry. "I'm sorry Melody" she said quietly

"Sorry to interrupt" a doll dressed in black said almost annoyed "but shouldn't we leave in case she melts?" she continued pointing at Jana. Alice wiped her tears away and composed herself.

"You're right… let's go" She led the way out of Fathers workshop and into the N-field. I looked back over my shoulder. The one in the mirror Laplace had referred to as Kirakishou was sulking in her mirror. I took a small hand mirror that belonged to Elsa once and held it up to the mirror on the wall.

"you can come to if you want" she looked over at me and jumped from one mirror to the other

"…thank you" she whispered sadly"

"Laplace trap you in there?" I said running after the others

"Yeah… he released me from my sleep and then trapped me in there so I wouldn't get in the way…" she said sulking.

We eventually ended up in the Crystalline hall, also known as the Crystal dance hall, a small group of dolls were in the middle of the glass like floor. We saw Elsa sat next to a hole in the floor leading down to the cellar. Her pink and black dress reflected in the ice like floor, her long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail… She wiped away tears that had been streaming down her face. She greeted us with a cheery

"Hello Adrien, Alice... I see you brought most of Melody!"

"You gathered the good protectors?" Alice asked coolly

"Yeah, all here bar Luna... she's protecting Rebecca in the hideout fom Jana and Kiera... we think that Nina might be there too"

"Not possible" Alice said "Janas frozen upstairs" Elsa looked up with a start

"But she is, I saw the images Daeva sent me"

"Look we don't have time for this! I don't care who was there we need to get the wedding dolls awake so we can start the re-wakening" Alice shouted "After the last games failure we need to make sure our sister and her daughter live!" she was nearly in tears bu this point. The old ball room went still and everyone's gaze turned to Alice. The perfect reflections of the dolls all reflected in the ice-like crystal floor. I don't know how long we stayed like that for... We eventually made our way down to the cellar where the wine and wedding dolls were kept. Alice held up two silver key and placed them into the back of the two dolls with great ceremony. Some of the dolls from the Protectors and the Melody series were stood round. The only ones missing were ones from the Rebecca series and then...

"Suigintou? You got out of the sleep and came straight here right?" Hinaichigo asked quietly

"Yeah why?"

"Then where's Shinku?" All of the Melody series looked to Hinaichigo in a panic.


	3. Chapter 3- Soul stones

Chapter 3- Soul Stones-

N-field-Father

My dear Eldest daughter Alice. Tall, blonde, the spitting image of her mother. She always wore a blue bonnet and dress. She was also the first girl I turned into a doll. After her heart gave way from the illness was able to save her soul by condensing it. It sounds tricky but honestly it was an accident. I was with her when she died. We were going for a walk round the pond in the grounds when she went dizzy. We sat down to help her rest but she fainted and died. I saw something come out of her, the doctor said these were just gasses that left the body as someone died but I felt the urge to grab hold of it. So I did. I grasped at the vapours and, beyond all logical sense… they condensed in my hand into small stones. I sat there staring at them and then decided to try and condense them further into one big stone. It worked. I ran back the house as fast as I could with Alice on my back piggy-back style and the stone held tightly in my hand. Bursting through the doors I placed Alice's body in a chair and screamed for the doctor while I looked at the stone in my hand. I was shaking. She was fourteen, how could she die at fourteen?! I let my head drop in despair and my hands fell loose… I didn't realise I had dropped the stone. It rolled over to a blonde doll I had been working on. It was to be a present for a foreign dignitary who was coming to visit (however much the town didn't like it I was still a lord and a gentleman). I felt tears stream down my face as the world became a blur around me. I don't know how long I stayed there crying and screaming for the doctor. My throat became raw and I had run out of tears by the time anyone came… I felt a small hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up with a start and looked to my right were the little hand was.

"I'm ok daddy" a small voice came from the doll I had started making. Her mouth moved smoothly and her grey eyes looked at me with a familiar kindness that was just like…

"Alice?"

"Yes daddy… It's me…" I collapsed in my daughters arms. The small fragile doll was wrapped up in my arms, nearly being crushed.

I started work on Alice's doll. I gave her a white underdress to cover herself with while I worked on her new body. She explained that the stone was her. She could see everything around her in the stone, like she was trapped inside it. I managed to recreate Alice's slender figure and her dainty features. I started working on her eyes next.

"Father…"

"Yes Alice?

"Could I have green eyes instead of my blue eyes?" I was stunned, I loved Alice's blue eyes they were her mother's eyes. "I don't like blue eyes…" I smiled sadly and got out the green paint. I started on the green circle of her Iris and put blue lines inside of the green. "I thought-"

"It's so you don't forget… So you can appreciate the old while still holding onto the new…" She looked at me curiously and then smiled in understanding.

Eventually Alice was complete again and I managed to move her from one doll to another. I then started working on dolls for the rest of my family. Now I knew dead didn't mean gone, it gave me hope.

My wife- Iris- was the second maiden I turned into a doll. I loved my wife more than anything. I would have given her everything she wanted and more. She was tall and thin with beautiful brown soft hair I could never hope to emulate in a doll. But I tried. I really tried for her. When Alice died she was beside her self. My dear Iris wilted until she saw Alice's doll. It was a strange moment, like meting a family member with a lost limb or a friend with a new face. But Iris didn't care. She had her daughter back, that was all that mattered to her... But the town's people found out and became fearful, some were even angry that I had brought my daughter back! We were under attack from the town's people and one day they stabbed her. They stabbed my Iris... She stumbled into the front room bleeding profusely from the wound on her chest. The doctor said it was a miracle she had made it home alive! I had an unfinished doll for her and I managed to move her soul from the body into her doll just in time... I made the finishing touches that evening.

Next was my daughter Elsa. By now the town's people were spreading rumours of the "Rozen Curse". It was the illness that had killed Alice and was likely to kill Rebecca, Adrien and Elsa. Elsa had green eyes and strawberry blonde hair like her grandmother. After Alice's "death" our doctor advised her to rest in bed. Often Rebecca would visit her and Alice would read stories to her. One day Rebecca visited her and found her on the verge of death. With no time to call me or the doctor she took her sisters soul and ran into the workshop. She had seen me save her mother before- Take the soul, condense it in your hands until it shines pink and then push it into a dolls chest. By the time I walked into my workshop Rebecca had awakened Elsa as a doll and they were sat there sobbing in each other's arms.

My youngest, Rebecca, and her husband, Adrien, both had what the town had delightfully named "Rozens Curse". The doctor was still looking for a cure... but he never did find one. One day our doctor asked them to come back to the family home after Adrien had written the doctor a letter explaining Rebecca had been having spells of fainting and lack of energy. They stayed with us for four years until they both died together by the river.

This is when I noticed something very interesting. Alice, Iris and Elsa all had (what I had now named) Rosa mysticas- souls that turned pink when condensed. However Rebecca, Adrien and their daughter all had something... different... their souls would turn a mix of hues... The doctor was flummoxed and I had never seen this before! The smaller stones that were the first stage of condensing a soul would be pink but as you condensed them further they would turn shade of purple and green. It was beyond any logical sense.

Speaking of their daughter... Melody had been left outside the Rozen mansion aged three around the time Rebecca and Adrien had come back to live with us. Rebecca had opened the door to find a small girl with jet black hair wrapped up in blankets in a basket on our doorstep. There was a note left on the basket saying "Please look after my child, I cannot take care of her and the father is no longer with us. I cannot bear to see her die at my hands." I thought it was disgraceful. This child was clearly born outside of wedlock and I did not want a bastard living under my roof... but Rebecca took a shine to her and adopted her. I made no effort to bond with the child as it grew and stayed as distant as I could. Until aged five she died from illness. Rebecca begged me to make a doll for her. It broke my heart to see my child distraught like this and Rebecca knew full well what happened to unwanted souls. I reluctantly made the infant a doll. The only child Adrien and Rebecca would ever have, was a disgrace to the family. I made no effort to hide my loathing. The family doctor was the only one who understood my feelings towards the child.

"You didn't have to do that you know." The doctor had snuck up on me while I was working in the workshop. He stood behind me as I was working on a new doll for Elsa.

"It was for Rebecca, not the girl" I focused my attention on the doll, I wasn't in the mood to argue with the old man. He walked towards me from the doorway, I could hear the shuffling of fabric against something that sounded like fur.

"Still, don't you think it was a bit silly saving an orphan? Let alone a bastard orphan?"

"I said that's not why I-" I turned round and saw the doctor half way through a transformation… into a white rabbit

"Sorry to have shocked you" He said pushing a pair of small triangular glasses up his nose which turned into his eyes. He adjusted the top hat on his head and straitened the black bowtie round his neck. "I managed to keep my little secret for a good long while now didn't I?"

"Y- you're the one who chased after Adrien and Rebecca in the forest, y-you're the one who's been terrorising my children!"

"Indeed I am." The rabbit walked closer towards me as I fell to the floor in shock. "My name is Laplace's demon. Let's talk about those soul stones you've been making"

-Barasuishou-

I was standing in the group looking at Hina. If Shinku isn't here, then where is she? One of the dolls in the large group around us stepped forwards and knelt down in front of Hinaichigo. She had soft lavender ringlets that faded into a soft pink colour that cascaded down to her waist. Her blue, purple and white bell hemmed dress had images of stars and planets printed on it.

"Little one, is one of your set missing?"

"Y- Yes…" The new doll looked around at us

"It looks like there's more than one missing…"

"I have one in the mirror" Adrien said holding up a mirror with my counterpart- Kirakishou- inside of it

"No…" The new doll said "There is still one missing… Kristal Rose is not a part of Melodys set… Melody herself is still missing." We all looked at each other confused. I knew I wasn't a part of the Rozen maidens because Enju made me… but even if Shinku was here there were only seven of them. The new doll stood up and turned to Alice. "I suggest we postpone the viewing until we find the missing melody series." Alice paused and looked around.

"Your judgement has never been wrong Nova, I shall postpone this and send the protectors to find the missing doll. Rozen et tecum Deus orbem. Ne deficiat, aut lepus reperiet. Go!" The other dolls disappeared apart from the one referred to as Nova, Alice and Adrien. "Nova, take the dolls to a safe house. Not in the safe house field where Rebecca might be, there's far too many spies and traitors there. Take the underground tunnel system."

Nova (I assumed she was called) took the lead and lead us out of the cellar and into the ball room again. We then walked through a familiar corridor with paintings knocked off the wall and tables overturned. If I remember right, this is where I chased Alice…

Or should I call her melody?


End file.
